Murder at Midnight: Season 6
Murder at Midnight: Season 6 is an RP made by Facepunch user Damian0358. It is the sixth member of the Murder at Midnight series. Like the other seasons, this RP is a deviation from the norm of FPRPs, due to being a murder mystery game, based on suspicion and crowd mentality. Season 6 continues what the previous seasons have established. Following the end of Season 6, the series entered a hiatus. Events A week has passed after the events of S5. The internet exploded in response to Rick Grimes, David Sears and Max Payne's banning from the game show. The announcement of the new location being in coastal Manitoba made many curious. After a while, signups started. Then, by the end of the month, the contestants were chosen. Soon, the 6th season of Murder at Midnight started, taking place in an abandoned hotel in coastal Manitoba. Whilst many watching would think Deil "Iowa" Lully is just repeating Season 4 except in a hotel, he decided to twist the rules around by forcing everyone into an elevator during night time, increasing the amount of stress the contestants have when the lights go out, as they know the Murderer is in the very room. This twist causes the Internet to explode in excitement. Meanwhile, in Texas, a group of people are about to be involved in a murder case near the Mexican border. Leroy Jenkems was the first person to appear, rambling about Jenkem. Machine Gun Kelly MGK smokes a cig, as Verdugo goes down a narrow and lengthy road, looking for a ride. Robust McGee quickly raised an eyebrow upon noticing Verdugo's presence, matching the look of a Chaplain. In response, he shoves a cassette player with a tape labelled 'The Holy Bible - WGW Edition' into Verdugo's palms before leaving. HK-47 enhances his visual sensors and zooms onto the rest of the Citizens who are scattered about from afar. As Verdugo listened to the tape, he arrived at the town of Boldwood. Having followed Verdugo, Robust enters the town too and listens to his own player. Soon the others arrived, but the Hamburglar leaves before nightfall. Abraham Ali, Vanolo Bar, Judge Lawrence, John Josephson and Vadoma Ampte, aswell as the police commander, are still in LA. Having searched the entire city for the last week, the group has managed to narrow down Cab Calloway's location to a radio broadcasting station. Quickly heading to the building, knowing off the end of Season 5 and the beginning of Season 6, they hope Calloway is still at the building. They find Calloway and ask him if he knows of the location of Applewhite's HQ. He tells them that he can't say that under contract, but right there, he gets a phone call telling him they aren't extending the contract. Free, he tells them it is somewhere on the East Coast, probably in South Carolina. Heading back to the Inn, they decide the next course of action is to get more help. "Damen Delvador", an affiliate of Jeff Hill's, arrives at the Inn, looking for Vanolo. Meanwhile, in South Carolina, Morty finds out the bodies from S5 can't be brought back and that progress on bringing back the Knoll Brothers is going swell. He also finds out that they've managed to expand their influence in Quebec and Greenland, and that work on reverse-engineering the confiscated items from S5 and S6 is going well. Soon, nighttime came. The Murderer comes out after the coast is clear. He thinks over who he will kill off first and he decides that Dr. Roberto should be axed off. The Murderer looks around for a butcher shop and finds a closed one. Looking inside the window, he sees what he is looking for. A duck. He goes around and breaks the lock in the back. He gets in and grabs the duck, hastily leaving, making sure he closes the door in the back. He runs off and hides himself in an alleyway, where he pulls a knife and cuts off the duck's bill. He begins sharpening the bill until it is as sharp as his knife. He sneaks into the location of Dr. Roberto and uses the oven inside to cook the duck. As he cooks the duck, he sneaks up onto the sleeping Roberto and stabs him in the neck with the sharpened duck bill multiple times. Eventually, the duck is cooked. He takes it out and shoves the cooked duck down Roberto's dead throat, sticking out a bit through his sliced neck. A duck call will be left by the body. In the morning, Leon Bullson, a friend of the Hamburglar, arrives looking for him. Kells is the first Citizen at the scene, followed by Glowstick and Bullson. Leroy comes in with a plastic bottle in one hand and a kitchen knife in the other, looking to remove the bowels from Roberto's dead body. Danny Dorito arrives next, as Verdugo slaps Leroy's hands. As Robust steals the duck call and HK-47 scans the scene, everyone gets mad at Leroy, as he pull out some intestine out of the now gaping knife wound and starts squeezing the colon's contents into his plastic bottle, which he leaves to ferment. Leroy then shits himself and leaves. Accusation time at the post office comes, as no one is really sure on who to accuse. Robust disguises himself, as he accuses Leroy. Leon joins in the accusing. Leroy counter-accuses Leon. Soon, the vote happens and Leroy Jenkems is voted. The town gathers around as they grab Jenkems and drag him to the town square. There, they tie him to a wooden X. They grab the same kitchen knife Leroy used on Dr. Roberto's corpse and stabbed him in the gut. They start cutting open his body and disemboweling him, just as he did to Roberto. For one brief moment before he died, mr. Feigenbaum finally returned to the world. Soon, night arrives, as the Citizens nervously await who will be murdered next. The Murderer is at his home, writing up future plans for murders on his notepad. As he worked up more murderous ideas, he started feeling sick. He goes to the bathroom and uses prescribed pills to keep himself in check. But it is no use. The pain within him begins to grow larger and larger, as he notices hair falling off, which turns to ashes when it hits the ground. The pain causes him to fall on his knees and scream, screaming harder than he ever has. He collapses and disintegrates into a pile of ashes. It is morning. The Citizens gather around the supposed murder location. Finding a notepad with murder plans, they begin to check around to see who is missing. Glowstick is absent. Forensics return, having scanned the ashes to see what happened. The pile of ashes are the chemical remains of Glowstick. Combine that with the notepad and the truth is revealed. So, Season 4 ends with the surviving Citizens; Kaz Miller, Machine Gun Kelly MGK, HK-47, Verdugo, Robust McGee, Danny Dorito & Leon Bullson; being the winners, having avoided a large murder case. Characters Kaz Miller Played by Griffster26. Born circa 1946 in Japan, born as Kazuhira Miller, nickname Kaz, born to a US Occupational soldier and a Japanese mother, Miller did some unimportant shit and then joined MSF and then Diamond Dogs. Sometime after 1984, he'd adopt the name "McDonell Benedict Miller". In February of 2005, he was captured and imprisoned at least 3 days prior to the Shadow Moses Incident, where Liquid Snake assumed his identity. Later, he managed to escape, adopting his current name awhile later. His most well-known occupation is being the second-in-command of the Militaires Sans Frontières and Diamond Dogs. He is one of the 7 Citizens that survived and won Season 6. Leroy Jenkems Played by Gary Spivey. Born on the 10th of March, 1974, real name Alvin Feigenbaum, he is a diagnosed schizophrenic, who lives under the delusion that huffing your own fermented shit-gas creates any discernible effect other than shit-breath Beyoncé could only dream of. He used to be an avid scientologist who, not only a believer in reincarnation, also tried to publish Jenkem recipe books; eventually, one publisher fortunately called the authorities and he was admitted into a mental hospital, where he was restrained in a straitjacket to prevent him from trying to ferment his own waste. But now, Mr. Feigenbaum has escaped, and he's eager to "advocate" Jenkem again (as in "never shutting up about it"). His current occupation is being a Jenkem enthusiast. Below is the biography of who Alvin thinks he is, Leroy Jenkems: "Born on the 9th of November, 1888, as a tough street kid wandering through the streets of Whitechapel, sniffing glue, he looked for other ways to get high, eventually stumbling upon Jenkem. He spread the word about Jenkem, eventually becoming a Jenkem lord and dying of an overdose at the tender age of 11. The "ultimate trip", Jenkem became the light of his life, providing a trip that is the life of one's life, a trip in which one will meet their ancestors - who will probably scold you for your shit-huffing ways - but never-the-less, a trip that removes the darkness from life. Despite dying of an overdose, Leroy realized that Jenkem is the number-one thing in the world, and has since devoted the lives of his many reincarnations to the business of Jenkem." He was the second Citizen to die and the first to be executed, dying via disembowelment. Machine Gun Kelly MGK Played by Kirbyfactor. Born on the 22th of April, 1990, nicknamed himself Kells, at a young age his mother left him, he traveled all around the world with his dad before settling down in Cleveland, Ohio. One fucked up lifetime later and he's a famous rapper. During a tour all around the world, his bus crashed in Texas. That's how he ended up there. He has no idea what happened to his friends or crew, all he knows is that they are gone. His current occupation is being a rapper. He is one of the 7 Citizens that survived and won Season 6. HK-47 Played by Dr. Critic. Manufactured in the year 3960 before the Battle of Yavin (BBY), he is an Assassin Droid with no empathy or sympathy for any living thing, a construction of the Sith Lord Revan designed to kill targets assigned to him by his master efficiently and mercilessly. He arrives at the Mexican border with the apparent intention of slaying any murderer for sport, having been received a tip off from a reliable information broker. He received a warm glow in his processing cores at the thought of hunting an unidentified meatbag the droid would need to determine before he neutralized. He quickly decided that massacring the locals in a day for 100% chance of success would significantly lower the enjoyment of the pursuit, so he would bide his time before he made his kill. His current occupation is being an Assassin Droid. He is one of the 7 Citizens that survived and won Season 6. Fredric "Glowstick" McNarin Played by HWECQI. Born in 1995, after a freak accident while working for the police force, he was forced to quit the job. Despite glowing an odd shade of green, he was not content to leave behind his investigation work, so he started his own freelance agency, calling himself "Glowstick". Even with his bright complexion, Fredric is still a very discreet and able investigator. His glowing complexion actually seems to help the business, funnily enough. His current occupation is working as a Freelance Investigator. He was the third Citizen to die, dying via the chemicals in his face, turning him into a pile of ashes. He was the Murderer. Because of his character, Fredric "Glowstick" McNarin became a Murder at Midnight Hall of Famer! Verdugo Played by doomevil. Existing since the Los Iluminados uprising, *he* or perhaps another one was the product of a human and insect fused with the implantation of Plagas. He was just a spare B.O.W. needed until the call came. Its brethren were presumably killed by a blonde pretty boy along with the organization it stood for in 2004. He seeks a new purpose in life as he travels throughout the world from Spain to the United States, believing it to be the one his masters wanted to seek revenge on. He traveled by boat as he landed near the coast of Texas due to request and wanted to establish contact with other Spanish people by the border. One weakness he might fear is Liquid Nitrogen whenever he encounters it. His current occupation is being a wandering specimen. He is one of the 7 Citizens that survived and won Season 6. Robust "Honkin" McGee Played by GordonZombie. Having been born way into the future, a man, a clown, a legend. Robust McGee has spent years on the decks of Space Station 13, working his way up from a lowly honkling to Supreme Clown Commander with naught but sheer dedication and the intuition to overcome the obstacles in his climbing of the ranks (though those telecrystals the men in red suits gave him helped a little). However, one work shift too many left him fleeing the station with a 'requisitioned' hand tele and EVA suit after the former, deposed Captain took offense at his annexation of the station with a HONK mech and set the AI's laws to kill him. Lucky for him, the hand tele opened up a rip in time which allowed him to travel back to the present day, and so here he is, to unleash his will upon the universe once more. Just another day on the job for Honkin McGee. Courtesy of acquiring the HoP's ID card, he holds a wide variety of occupations including but not limited to the following: Clown, Chaplain, Janitor, Chemist, Quartermaster, Research Director, Chief Medical Officer, Chief Engineer, Head of Security, Head of Personnel and Captain. He is one of the 7 Citizens that survived and won Season 6. Dr. Roberto Played by Jebediah. Presumed to be born around the year 1900, he was raised by his poor family in the town of Sankt Pölten. He became a famous chemist after his discovery of Alenium, a magnesium compound used in missile warheads. Now retired, he took duck raising as a hobby. His current occupation is being a retired chemist and raising ducks in his farm in Austria. He was the first victim, dying via duck. The Hamburglar Played by Zovox. Age unknown, the masked villain without a background. He is nameless, he is ageless, he is remorseless. He is usually seen during night in different cities, breaking into McDonald's restaurants, stealing all their hamburgers, putting the restaurants out of business, one after one. This time, his target is Texas. His current occupation is being a hamburger thief. He left before the end of Day 1. Danny Dorito Played by Killbane. Born in 1987, real name Geoff Carter, wanted dead by most governments on the planet after leaking confidential e-mails between Barack Obama and Vladimir Putin containing an extremely saucy homoerotic role-play, Geoff was on his way into Mexico to catch a flight to North Korea when he hatched a plan to hide out in Texas under a fake name to throw off the authorities and make the rest of his journey much easier. His current occupation is being a international man of mystery and cyber terrorist. He is one of the 7 Citizens that survived and won Season 6. Leon Bullson Played by Xonax. Born in the 20th century, he is a mysterious person who wears a cloak that covers his entire body. Nothing is known about him except that his name may or may not be Leon Bullson. His occupation is unknown. He is one of the 7 Citizens that survived and won Season 6. Non-Game Show Characters All the Non-Game Show Characters returned this season. Damen Delvador, an affiliate of Jeff Hill's (played by Xonax), appeared. Category:RP